


Zwischen unseren Zeilen

by atoricrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einblicke in die Beziehung zwischen meinem Mahanon und Dorian. Hoffentlich viel Fluff rund um meine zwei Lieblinge <3</p><p>>>Das Schmuckstück hing schwer um seinen Hals, manchmal fühlte es sich an wie ein Versprechen und an anderen Tagen wie blanker Hohn. Ein Stapel Briefe lag neben seinem Bett, alle ungeöffnet. Würde er sie öffnen, würde die Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung wieder kommen und das ertrug sein Herz im Moment nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zweifel - Vorwort

Wenn in der Nacht ihn die Träume aus dem Schlaf rissen, war das Erste, woran er sich zu erinnern versuchte, sein Name.

_,Inqusitor’ - ,Herold Andrastes’ war alles nicht er selbst, Titel, die man ihm ungefragt gegeben hatte und noch immer einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge hinterließen._

Kalter Schweiß klebte an seinem Körper und holte die Erinnerungen an vergessene Träume zurück. Die Schreie kehrten wieder in seinen Kopf zurück und er fand sich auf einem Schlachtfeld wieder. Es waren so viele geworden im Laufe der Zeit, er konnte sie kaum noch auseinanderhalten.

_‚Klingenohr’ – eine Beleidigung, die bei ihm kein Gehör mehr fand, am Anfang als er noch hoffte in sein Leben zurückkehren zu können, hatte es ihn getroffen aber nun war es nicht mehr als der Beweis für die Dummheit mancher Menschen._

Die weichen Laken raschelten leise unter seinen Bewegungen, es gab ihm mehr Sicherheit auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und die Kälte des Bodens zu spüren als in einem weichen Bett zu liegen. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung füllte sich die Porzelanschüssel vor sich mit kaltem Wasser, Leliana würde man jetzt darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass er wieder nicht geschlafen hatte. Vor seinen Gemächern war immer eine Wache und die wurde er einfach nicht los.

_,Dalish’ - aber war er das noch? Im Gegensatz zu seinesgleichen war er nie in den Wald zurückgekehrt. Hatte nicht einmal den Gedanken sich einer neuen Karawane anzuschließen. Die weichen Betten und Teppiche der Menschen blieben ihm aber auch fremd, manche Nächte verbrachte er in den dicken Kronen der Bäume. Zum Missfallen aller._

Die Wasseroberfläche spiegelte einen dunklen Schatten wieder, der Elf versuchte sich darin wieder, zu finden aber wie seine Träume war da nichts von Substanz. Eine Hand legte sich in das kalte Nass und verscheuchte die dunklen Gedanken. Das Gefühl von Wasser auf seiner Haut fühlte sich an wie eine Erleichterung. Wie ein neuer Versuch wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen.

_,Amatus' – ein Wort, bei dem sich sein Herz schmerzerfüllt zusammenzog, er verband damit weder Heimat noch Familie. Es war die Liebe und Sehnsucht, unerfüllte Träume und ungesagte Worte, die daran hafteten. Ein Wort, das so weit entfernt herkam, es müsse ihm viel fremder vorkommen, als es das wirklich tat._

Das Schmuckstück hing schwer um seinen Hals, manchmal fühlte es sich an wie ein Versprechen und an anderen Tagen wie blanker Hohn. Ein Stapel Briefe lag neben seinem Bett, alle ungeöffnet. Würde er sie öffnen, würde die Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung wieder kommen und das ertrug sein Herz im Moment nicht.

_,Mahanon’ – das fühlte sich vertraut an, dass klang nach Heimat aber auch Verlust, nach dem Clan der nicht mehr seiner war. Ein Leben, in das er nicht mehr zurückkehren konnte, haftete an seinem Namen. Erinnerungen an die Reisen durch die Lande mit seinem Clan, an seine Eltern und Lehrmeister. Einen Bruder, der viel zu weit weg war._

Aber es blieb keine Zeit nostalgisch zu sein, auch wenn er jetzt keine Armee mehr befähigte gab, es genügend Arbeit.


	2. Taverne

„Hey Inquisitor, warum sitzt Ihr hier alleine rum? Der Magier freut sich bestimmt über Eure Anwesenheit.“   
Sera nahm neben dem Elf mit einem großen Krug in der Hand Platz, ihre Augenbraue wanderte misstrauisch nach oben bei seinem abwesenden Anblick „Ihr wisst schon, wie unheimlich es ist Ihr hier so aus der Ecke anzuschmachten? Los geht und redet mit ihm!“ Sie schlug ihre Schultern zusammen und ließ Mahanon zusammenfahren vor Schreck, er hatte sie bemerkt, es war einfach nicht leicht Sera, zu ignorieren aber solche spontanen Körperkontakte erschreckten ihn noch immer.   
„Was soll ich denn sagen? Wir reden doch schon den ganzen Tag...“ Er hob seinen eigenen Krug an und ertränkte die letzten Worte im Alkohol oder eher in der übrig gebliebenen Pfütze. 

„Ich mein doch nicht euer unheimliches Magier-Gerede, private Sachen!“   
Frustriert knallte Mahanon seinen Krug auf den ramponierten Holztisch und versuchte Seras belustigtem Blick auszuweichen „Das ist nicht so leicht...ich...und...er...und...“   
„Wirklich? Ihr führt eine Armee an und versucht die Welt, zu retten könnt aber einen Mann nicht ansprechen?“   
Seras Belustigung wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachen, das ihm die Scham ins Gesicht trieb. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er es nicht versucht, wirklich! Nur wenn er es versuchte, lief es immer wieder auf dasselbe hinaus, der Elf lenkte das Gespräch auf die Venatori, die Bresche, Fragen zur Blutmagie, das Wetter.   
Vor einem Drachen stehen jagte Mahanon weniger Angst ein, aber mit denen musste er auch keine Unterhaltungen führen. Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an Dorians Blick, wenn er ihn ansprach, brachen seine Handflächen in Schweiß aus und seine Stimme rutschte mindestens zwei Oktaven höher.  
Sera beruhigte sich langsam und holte tief Luft „Ich sehe das Problem nicht, Ihr seit ein mächtiger Elf, männlich – was bei Dorian definitiv Voraussetzung ist – und wenn ich es beurteilen kann halbwegs attraktiv.“   
Mahanon schwieg einfach dazu und Sera nahm einen tiefen Schluck ihres Getränks, bis sie es plötzlich zurück auf den Tisch schlug und ihn mit großen Augen ansah „IHR WISST DOCH WOHL, WIE DAS GEHT!? Also ich meine das zwischen mit den Bienchen und dem anderen Bienchen...“ Ihre Augenbrauen bewegten sich fröhlich auf und ab, während sie sprach und Mahanon hoffte, dass die Taverne wirklich so laut war, wie es ihm vorkam.

„Ich war noch nie...also Menschen....Dalish sind einfacher.“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und hoffte darauf sich in Luft aufzulösen, solche Gespräche wollte er nun wirklich mit niemandem führen.  
„Was auch immer ihr vorhabt oder vielleicht auch nicht, beeilt Euch besser ich hab gehört Bulle hat schon Wetten am Laufen, ob er den unheimlichen Magier aus Tevinter rum bekommt.“ Damit stand sie auch schon wieder auf und ging zur Bar rüber, in letzter Zeit hatte Sera einen kleinen Narren an Flissa, der Wirtin gefunden.

Mahanons Augen ruhten durch die schmalen Finger wieder auf Dorian, der andere Magier saß zusammen mit Bulle und Varric am Tisch und lachte über ihre Geschichten. Von denen hatten beide eine Menge auf Lager, und wenn Krem sich noch einmischte und Bulles Worte korrigierte, wurde es umso besser! Ein beklemmender Knoten machte sich in seinem Magen breit, er wollte Dorian nicht mit oder bei jemand anderen sehen.

Wahrscheinlich war es der Alkohol, der ihn zum Aufstehen brachte, Mahanon war niemand, der besonders viel vertrug und so reichte der eine Krug, um seinen Kopf wagemutiger denken zu lassen. Er stolzierte aus seiner Ecke rüber zu dem Gespann und sah erst Bulle fest an „Hey Boss, setzen Sie sich zu uns, Varric erzählt gerade von Kirkwall und wie Hawke fast die ganze Stadt gesprengt hätte.“   
Die Geschichte kannte er schon, aber sie wurde mit jedem Mal besser, weil immer wieder ein neues Detail dazu kam, nur heute lehnte er ab und wandte sich an den Magier „Ich würde gerne...“ Die Worte gingen noch in seinem Mund unter, Alkohol und Aufregung ließen seinen Magen umherwirbeln.

Das Nächste, was er merkte, war die kalte Nachtluft und warme Finger, die durch seine Haare fuhren, während sich der Alkohol wieder verabschiedete. Von ganz nah war ein leises Lachen und fremde Worte, zu hören.

~*~*~*~

„Ihr hättet Euch selbst sehen sollen! Es war zum Brüllen komisch!“   
Sera saß auf seinem Bett und schüttelte sich vor Lachen, im Gegensatz zu Ihr konnte sich Mahanon an kaum etwas erinnern. Der Elf gab nicht mal dem Alkohol die Schuld, einen Krug vertrug er noch aber Erschöpfung, zu wenig Nahrung und die schreckliche Aufregung, hatten Ihren Beitrag auch geleistet. Er lag zusammengekauert unter vielen Decken und hoffte es war nicht so peinlich, wie Sera es darstellte, aber wahrscheinlich wusste schon ganz Haven von seinem Fehltritt und lachte sich schlapp.   
„Ich dachte, ein Elf als Herold Andrastes wird furchtbar langweilig aber Ihr seit sehr unterhaltsam.“  
„Freut mich wenn alle so unglaublich guter Dinge sind.“ Seine Worte waren durch die vielen Stofflagen gedämpft zu hören und klangen mehr wie ein leises Jammern. Er war der große Herold Andrastes, er ein Dalish und dazu noch ein Magier, der vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht ein Auge auf einen Magier aus Tevinter geworfen hatte. War doch klar, dass das nichts werden konnte! 

Außerhalb seines Decken Kokons waren andere Geräusche als Seras Geplapper zu hören, ein leises aber aufgeheiztes Flüstern, das knarren seiner Tür und mehrere Schritte. Seras Gewicht war von seinem Bett verschwunden, also hatte sie jemand raus gescheucht. Ein wenig neugierig war er schon, wer dieses Wunder geschafft hatte, aber dafür müsste er hervorkommen und nachsehen, klang nicht sonderlich überzeugend.   
Eine Zeit lang war es wieder still im Raum, aber Mahanon hatte nicht das Gefühl allein, zu sein also war jemand da und wartete, bis er hervorgekrochen kam.   
Wie lange er da noch lag, wusste Mahanon nicht es fühlte sich an wie Stunden, könnten aber auch nur Minuten gewesen sein, bis ein Seufzen zu hören war und ihm jemand die Decke wegriss.   
„Nun hört schon auf mit diesem lächerlichen Verhalten. Sera und Bulle lachen sich noch tot, wenn Ihr weiter schmollt. Außerdem braucht Josephine Euch wegen irgendwelcher öden Verträge und Solas sieht ganz betrübt aus, wenn keiner mit ihm redet. Nicht das er je glücklich dreinschauen würde.“  
Dorian hatte die Fenster zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen und ein kalter Wind herrschte im Raum, bei dem Mahanon nun zusammenfuhr und panisch überlegte, was er als Nächstes tat. Sich tot stellen oder so tun als wäre nichts passiert?   
„Ich habe Euch etwas Essen gebracht, anscheinend hatte bisher keiner daran gedacht, dass Ihr nicht genügend zu Euch nehmt.“ Dorian nahm auf einem der Stühle an dem kleinen Holztisch Platz und biss in etwas hinein.  
„Kein Wunder, wenn Ihr dann krank werdet und nichts vertragt aber das könnte auch genauso gut an diesem schrecklichen Essen liegen. Also vielleicht besser doch nicht essen. Mal ehrlich wie ertragt Ihr das?“   
Langsam richtete sich Mahanon auf und strich sein langes Haar nach hinten, er müsste es mal wieder schneiden lassen und eine Seite forderte geradezu eine Rasur. 

„Die Küche der Shemlin ist mir nur bedingt vertraut, mein Clan scheut den Kontakt nicht, aber wir sind vorsichtig. Meist sind die Speisen verkocht und haben kaum mehr Geschmack es lohnt sich beinahe einen Nug, zu erlegen und über dem offenen Feuer zu garen!“   
Der Elf war sich sicher, wieder wie er selbst zu klingen, was könnte noch schlimmer sein als gestern Nacht? Nichts also konnte er sich dem Ganzen ebenso auch jetzt stellen. 

„Ja genau der Geschmack ist schrecklich. Es ist, als würden die Köche hier Gewürze scheuen oder gar kaum kennen aber oh ein Nug so viel schmackhafter ist, glaube ich auch nicht.“ Dorians Blick glitt über den Brei, der Suppe sein sollte und die harten Scheiben, die der Form wegen an Brot erinnerten.   
Mahanon setze sich zu ihm und nahm dennoch einen vollen Löffel in den Mund und erklärte darauf hin seinem fragend dreinblickendem Besuch, warum er es überhaupt anrührte „Es ist Nahrung und Ihr habt selbst gesagt, wie wichtig es ist, dass ich etwas zu mir nehme.“  
Dorian lachte nur leise auf und schenkte ihm einen amüsierten Blick.


	3. Chapter 3

Bei jeder neuen Expedition mischte sich zwischen die Angst vor dem Ungewissen auch Vorfreude ein. Reisen bedeuteten für Mahanon einen vertrauten Zustand, weniger Menschen um ihn herum, mehr Freiheit.   
Erst nachdem die Magier nach Haven gekommen waren, realisierte er langsam, welche Last auf seinen Schultern wirklich ruhte, er hatte ihnen eine unabhängige Zukunft angeboten, die Templer gegen sich aufgebracht und praktisch einen Krieg beendet – vorerst. Aber wie war ihm noch immer nicht ganz klar!  
Wie bitte hatte es ein Dalish geschafft Magier zum wichtigsten Verbündeten einer kirchlichen Organisation, zu machen? Das konnte doch nur ein Witz sein oder ein Traum. 

Mahanon war schon immer eine ruhige Person gewesen, er kannte bisher nur das Leben im Clan Lavellan und da war man aufeinander eingestimmt. Sein Bruder Cian war ein sehr guter Jäger, dafür hatte er die Gabe der Magie bekommen. Bei vielen Entscheidungen der letzten Zeit hatte er sich oft gefragt, was sein Bruder wohl getan hätte und sich danach gerichtet. Cian grübele nicht so viel und war aufgeschlossener, hatte meist ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und seinen Kopf bei ihrem Clan. Mahanons Gedanken waren oft in den Wolken, er widmete sich gern seinen Studien und wirkte auf andere verschlossen. Aber hier war er weit weg von seinem Clan und auf sich allein gestellt. 

Ihr Lager hatten sie für heute Nacht auf einer Waldlichtung aufgebaut, Mahanon hatte sich etwas abseits begeben und saß auf einem starken Ast, von dem aus er die Sterne beobachten konnte. Im Hintergrund konnte er Bulle und Blackwall lachen hören, während die Flammen des Lagerfeuers langsam ihr Essen erwärmten. Der Einsatz diesmal war kein schwerer und lies den Elf umso mehr die Zeit außerhalb Havens genießen.   
Niemand der ihn argwöhnisch betrachtete oder mit einem Diener verwechselte, kein grauenhaftes Gerede, das seine Ohren erreichen könnte, hier gab es nur ihre kleine Gruppe und den Wald.   
„Lethallin ihr zieht euch noch immer von uns zurück.“ Solas war neben ihm aufgetaucht und nahm ebenso Platz, sein Blick folgte Mahanons nach oben in den mit Sternen übersäten Himmel. Mit Solas fiel es ihm leicht zu reden, sie konnten ganze Diskussionen füllen ohne das es langweilig wurde. Solas hatte so viel gesehen und gelernt, es weckte Mahanons Neugierde jedes Mal auf ein neues.   
„Mein Kopf brauchte nur etwas Zeit für sich,“ mehr musste er auch gar nicht sagen, der andere Magier nickte nur verstehend. Sie saßen nur nebeneinander im Schutz der dichten Blätter und betrachteten den Sternenhimmel.  
„Wo sind Eure Gedanken? Ihr wirkt weit weg.“ Solas durchbrach ihr Schweigen, senkte sein Blick aber nicht. Langsam konnte man das gebratene Fleisch riechen und bestimmt war nicht nur sein Magen laut am Knurren, es war einfach ein langer Marsch gewesen bis in die Hinterlande.   
„Sie sind im Moment überall, ich kann es selbst nicht so recht greifen. Schweifen zwischen meinem Clan, Haven und dem Ding an meinem Arm.“ Mahanon hielt seinen Arm weiterhin verbunden, das grüne Licht erregte überall viel Aufmerksamkeit, raubte ihm manchmal auch den Schlaf, die Ungewissheit was noch vor ihm lag und ob er da lebend rauskommen würde, nagten an ihm.   
"Lasst uns alle ein Teil davon tragen, Ihr könnt es dauerhaft nicht allein bewältigen. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr könntet auf uns alle zählen. Haven ist nicht Euer zu Hause aber ein Ort der Hoffnung für alle, die jetzt dort leben. Gebt uns etwas von dieser Last ab."  
Er erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern sah wieder hinauf in den Himmel, irgendwann konnten sie Bulles Stimme hören, wie er die beiden Elfen zum Essen rief. Sie setzten sich um das Lagerfeuer, jeder mit seiner Mahlzeit und hörten Bulle bei einer neuen Geschichte zu. 

Ja vielleicht könnte er mal etwas von seiner Verantwortung abgeben, nicht viel aber so viel das er wieder besser schlafen könnte.


End file.
